Telecommunications systems are used to provide telecommunications services between two or more user interfaces. User interfaces may include telephone handsets, facsimile machines, computers, and other equipment, and may be connected to the switching system by fixed land-based conductors or wireless services. Telecommunications services are provided by establishing a telecommunications channel between two user interfaces, such that encoded analog or digital data may be transmitted between the user interfaces until a state of completion is reached.
Switching system reliability is an important feature of a switching system. When a switching system component fails, the switching system may be rendered unavailable for a prolonged period of time. To improve switching system reliability, redundant components may be used to provide for timely recovery of switching system function in the event of a component failure. Although redundant switching system components can improve switching system reliability, the failure of a redundant component can result in the interruption of established telecommunications channels. Furthermore, the switching system may remain unavailable for a brief period of time after the switch to the backup component is completed, as the backup component is configured for operation. Thus, although switching system reliability may be improved by the use of redundant components, the switchover to the redundant component is not transparent.